Toy vehicle tracksets have enjoyed great popularity for many years. Initially, such toy vehicle tracksets were simply combinations of one or more toy vehicles and a length or loop of guiding track. Vehicles themselves were relatively simple being provided as either free-wheeling vehicles or battery-powered. When free-wheeling vehicles are utilized, some form of energy transfer such as spring launchers or the like was generally provided.
With increased sophistication of related arts and efforts of practitioners in the toy arts to improve their respective products, the complexity and sophistication of toy vehicle tracksets increased. Tracks themselves became more complex with various loops and/or jumps replacing the standard oval track. In addition, various competitive type tracksets developed using multiple lanes and cars to provide a competitive racing feature. Other features such as speed boosters and lap counter stations have also been provided to further increase the play value of such tracksets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,615 issued to Staats, et al. sets forth a MULTIPLE TOY VEHICLE LAP COUNTER having lap counter assembly for use in a toy racing set. A plurality of track lines are provided for a plurality of toy vehicles. At the lap-counting station, a plurality of trip members are located to trigger a lap count event as the vehicles passing through contact the trip member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,905 issued to Silverman, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH TIMING DEVICE having an electronic timing mechanism with an elapsed time display which may be manually started and stopped via a switch when the front end of the vehicle is actuated by an impact against a vertical gate supported in an obstructive manner upon the toy vehicle travel path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,188 issued to McKay, et al. sets forth a TOY RACE TRACK AND LAP COUNTER having a track with adjacent lanes each forming a complete circuit and racing objects propelled around the track by pressurized air. The pressurized air is controllably discharged from separate nozzles in a propulsion tower. The timing and intensity of each air burst determines the energy imparted to the toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,996 issued to McDarren, et al. sets forth a TOY SYSTEM WITH MOVABLE VEHICLES having apparatus for measuring the speed of toy vehicles passing through a tunnel-like structure. The system measures the speed of a toy vehicle and reports the speed contemporaneously in audible speech. The system utilizes optical detectors and timing circuitry to compute speed and a voice synthesizer to provide audible indications of speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,424 issued to Takahashi sets forth a TOY VEHICLE AND TRACK WITH TRACK MOUNTABLE COMMAND SEGMENTS in which each segment defines a detectable motion pattern array which the toy vehicle reads when traversing the command segment. The toy vehicle is self-powered and supports a pattern recognition system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,427 issued to Wu sets forth a CONVERTIBLE TOY CAR HAVING TWO-LEVEL CAM together with a sound assembly, a signal light and a signal light activation arm. The two-level cam includes an upper and lower cam and is driven indirectly by a battery-powered electric motor and gear set. The upper cam drives the projection assembly to project toy figures out of the car doors. The lower cam urges a spring-loaded signal light activation arm to be intermittently rotated into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,416 issued to Stern, et al. sets forth a VEHICLE WITH ELECTRONIC SOUNDER AND DIRECTION SENSOR in which a speed sensor determines both the speed and direction of travel of the toy vehicle. A sound system within the toy vehicle produces an engine sound in response to the sensed speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,693 issued to Gigandet sets forth a SOUND EFFECTS GENERATING DEVICE FOR ACTIVITY TOYS OR VEHICLES which automatically generates sound effects and flashing lights in response to the position or tilt of the host vehicle. The device may be attached to the underside of a skateboard between the forward and rearward trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,837 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,920 (a continuation thereof) each issued to Collier and each entitled RADIO-CONTROLLED MODEL VEHICLE HAVING COORDINATED SOUND EFFECTS SYSTEM sets forth a toy vehicle having an onboard processor and sound system together with radio-controlled apparatus. The processor and sound system cooperate to produce appropriate sounds under different conditions of vehicle operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,001 issued to Kent, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE having a sound generating mechanism for producing realistic vehicle engine sound and a smoke generating mechanism for simulating smoke vapors and exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,903 issued to Koike, et al. sets forth a SIMULATED SOUND GENERATOR FOR ELECTRIC VEHICLES having a plurality of sensors for determining various operative conditions of the host vehicle. Simulated sound is produced by a sound circuit and is selected in accordance with the detected condition of operation of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,016 issued to Stern, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH ELECTRONIC SOUNDER AND DIRECTION SENSOR configured to pushed along by a child user. Electronic circuitry capable of emitting a plurality of different sounds characteristic of trucks is operative to provide appropriate sound effects.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,656,907; 3,621,6081; 3,717,952; and 3,780,470 set forth various examples of programmable toy vehicles sharing the common characteristic of preestablishing the travel path of a toy vehicle in accordance with a program.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,021 issued to Okamoto sets forth a TOY RACER WITH SELF-STEERING MECHANISM having a trackway supporting an arrangement of retractable arms wherein the arm is operative to switch the toy vehicle between lanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,351 issued to Saito sets forth a CRASH VAN CHASE having a continuous trackway and guide mechanism for directing vehicles along the trackway. A switching station diverts the vehicles from one lane to another is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,907 issued to Rissman, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH GRAPHICS DISPLAY configured such that the vehicle exhibits animated characteristics upon a liquid crystal display.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,718; 4,802,879; 4,612,472; and 4,565,537 set forth various toy devices related generally to the present invention device.
While the foregoing prior art devices have improved the art and is some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and entertaining toy vehicle trackset products.